Qualidades
by Gemeas Potter
Summary: Porque Sirius conhecia todas as suas.


**N/A:Aqui é a Giks com mais uma one... Eu sei que tenho as outras fics, mas essa one é especial. Especial por abordar sobre Marlene e Sirius, e também por ser diferente de tudo o que eu já escrevi. Espero que vocês gostem. É curtinha, nada demais, mas uma review me deixaria muito feliz. **

**Desculpem-me também pelos erros. Não revisei nada, então deve ter uns errinhos ali e acolá. E sobre o que essa fic aborda... Bem, não pensem que eu sou uma tarada huahua mas, quando se trata de Sirius, a coisa não sai nada inocente hehe. **

**Enfim, beijinhos em vocês. Façam-me feliz e deixem uma review! haha**

**3 **

* * *

Um sorriso.

Não aquele sorriso de mostrar todos os dentes da boca e muito longe de um sorriso qualquer, como todos eram costumados a dar assim que se deparam com um conhecido._ Aquele_ sorriso era perigoso. Ele certamente não se importaria em medir cada angulo daquele sorriso provocante, que se fazia presente até mesmo nos seus sonhos. Marlene tinha o dom de lhe provocar até mesmo quando não tinha a intenção. Fosse olhando-o na hora de uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, ou no seu simples modo de o cumprimentar, Sirius sempre acompanhava todos os movimentos da morena.

Ela era mais velha.

De todos as suas qualidades, aquela era a que mais o excitava. Por mais que a discrepância entre suas idades não fosse mais do que um ano e alguns poucos meses, Sirius amava aquele fato. Ele sempre a acompanhava na escola e adorava encurralá-la em algum corredor quando não havia ninguém por perto - não que a presença de pessoas o atrapalhasse no ato. Subir as escadas havia se tornado sua atividade preferida quando Marlene subia os degraus em sua frente. E, como se não bastasse, ela ainda era teimosa.

Oh, absolutamente teimosa. E Sirius possuía fetiche por mulheres teimosas.

O modo como Marlene o contrariava instigava-o a provocá-la. O modo como ela negava possuir sentimentos por ele só confirmava suas suspeitas de que _ ele_ sim com toda certeza possuía sentimentos por ela. Ele não poderia esquecer também da mecha que se negava a permanecer atrás da orelha direita dela, e que ela vivia soprando quando a mecha caía-lhe nos olhos em meio a aula... Sim, um mísero detalhe. Um mísero detalhe que Sirius amava.

Mas, a qualidade que ele nunca deixaria de admirar era o andar de Marlene. Ah, aquele andar. Passos precisos e ao mesmo tempo leves. Os quadris mexendo pra lá e pra cá, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos azuis-acinzentados do maroto, que não conseguia sentir mais nada a não ser inveja da saia do uniforme que ela sempre usava. O fato de ele adorar aquele andar dava-se também por Marlene possuir pernas. Lindas e longas pernas.

E, claro, Sirius amava pernas.

Pernas brancas e torneadas. Pernas de Marlene Mckinnon. Pernas que possuíam o dom de provocá-lo quando se encostavam nas suas por de baixo da mesa de reuniões da Ordem, e que também eram macias, porque ele amava acariciá-las fosse por baixo da mesa, fosse quando ela descansava-as displicentemente em cima das dele quando ambos se jogavam em algum sofá.

E a voz? Aquela voz doce, mas que facilmente se transformava em rouca e sexy quando lhe sussurrava ao ouvido... Sirius adorava quando ela fazia aquilo. Sua pele se arrepiava e lhes embaçava os pensamentos... A voz que fazia-o sorrir em seu pescoço.. E, ah, o pescoço!

Pescoço esse que possuía o cheiro mais agradável do mundo para o maroto... O lugar do qual ele adorava beijar, morder... Pescoço do qual ele não se cansava de afundar o rosto e esquecer do mundo em sua volta, e tudo por causa do perfume de Marlene que, naquele lugar, era mais forte do que em qualquer outro.

Sirius sabia que, mesmo não estando em sua forma animaga, ele poderia apenas seguir aquele perfume que a acharia facilmente...

Não havia nada em Marlene que Sirius não amasse. Ele a amava. Por inteiro.

Ele a amava de corpo, quando passavam horas fazendo amor, fosse loucamente ou de forma lenta... sempre eram horas absolutamente deliciosas, das quais ele aproveitava ao máximo até finalmente o cansaço o vencer... E também a amava de alma, de todas as formas possíveis. Elogiando-a, provocando-a, causando-lhe sensações que ele sabia que ela gostava.

Eram tantos detalhes envolvendo Marlene Mckinnon... Eram tantas qualidades que ele conhecia muito bem, e adorava enumerá-las.

Qualidades e também defeitos. Tudo. Marlene Mckinnon. Ele conhecia-a até a alma, assim como também a amava.

E Sirius _amava_ amá-la.


End file.
